Find me
by DuPon
Summary: Tris has a new job as the PA of the CEO of Divergent industries. Tris has a secret that against her will, she cannot tell. Four is the CEO of Divergent indistries and his new PA is amazing, but everything has a catch. She has a secret and he intends to find out. I updated the chapter! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my name is Edith Prior and I am here to congratulate you on your new job. I am the recorded message that plays for anyone who receives a job opportunity in Chicago working for Divergent industries. Welcome to the job!_

The video plays on and on about how I need to be respectful and create a productive "work environment" for the CEO. I got the job as the CEO's personal assistant. The CEO barely does anything! I suppose I would get his coffee. He probably has had an easy life, living with rich parents and learning how to run a company and such. Well, I'll find out when I meet him. His parent/guardian probably didn't abuse _him._

My parents died when I was 16. I lived alone with some government official coming to check in on me once a day. Some snob named Marcus Eaton.

At first, I was fine with the arrangement. He didn't bother me, I didn't bother him. He had this cold aura that radiated off of him. He sat in my living room on the grey loveseat and he never moved, just staring at his phone, occasionally swiping or typing something in. I always assumed it was work stuff.

Something happened though because he started becoming angry and mad at everything that could blink or breathe. He would all and scream random stuff like "Go to your room!"or "Shut the hell up!".

He didn't hesitate to swear either. He called me things even I didn't know what they meant. His anger was uncalled for and I certainly didn't deserve this irrational anger.

One day he swung the door open to the little house provided by Abnegation Inc. ( The government caretaker facility). The house was small and grey, with plenty of corners and crannies for hiding in. He stomped up the stairs. He never goes upstairs and when I say never, I mean never. He slammed Caleb's door.

Caleb has left to go to college about a month before mom and dad died. He didn't want to take any time off of college to see them be cremated for "reasons he can't disclose"

"Where's the little bitch?" He muttered under his breath. Excuse me? Something was up. And it wasn't Marcus up the stairs. He was acting strange. He was looking for me. I started to panic. This man was not nice. He didn't let me eat when he was around. So from the hours of 3-7, nothing for me to eat. I would be cooped up in my room, having flashbacks and panic attacks while he lounged around downstairs.

He finally found my room and flung the door open.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. He smirked.

"My son left me. He left me for a job. He left me! He has me all alone. He left me to care for **you. **The only reason I'm doing this is because this gets me more money. The money was for him to go to college and then come home and work for Abnegation. He left me. He left me for DAUNTLESS. THOSE HOOLIGANS KNOW **NOTHING**." He screamed at me. He is scaring me, so I ask the most logical question I can muster up.

"Why does this include me sir?" I timidly ask putting down the book I was reading. He grins wickedly.

"Because," he starts, the grin never leaving his face. " I need you to do something for me. I'm not going to sugarcoat this, I beat my son. I made him into the man he was. He left too soon. I didn't have time to teach him to be like me, so he was scared of me. Cowering down in fear. I don't want the new generation of people, like you, to be like that. I'm going to you what I did to him and make you a woman. A quiet, obedient woman who does everything she is asked. How does that sound Beatrice?" I winced.

Ever since my parents died in that horrific car crash, I have been asking to be called Tris because my mom always called me Beatrice and whenever someone called me Beatrice, it brought back sharp, painful memories. What he was asking me was absurd. He was asking for my permission to abuse him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't give a fucking shit if you care about our generation. Your offer is not enticing but I think I'll be declining." I said, Injecting as much venom into my words as possible. I don't know where such words came from, but I sure as hell didn't want this man touching me.

He started loosening his belt and a million thoughts raced through my head. What will he do? Why? What made him so bitter?

Why...**_me?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris, don't make this hard for me, I don't like when things are hard." He snarled.

"Then I guess you don't like life, because life is hard!" I retorted. He growled and then I became scared. His belt was all the way off by now and he had wrapped the loop at the ends around his hand.

I was only wearing a tank top at the time and when he slammed my face into the hard tile of the floor, he ripped the material from my back in one fluid motion.

The first lash was he worst. The sting of the belt in my back. The lashes were powerful and he didn't stop until I passed out, tears still leaking from my eyes. The whole time he was calmly saying, "This is for your own good" and he would continue lashing my back. I screamed and screamed and he would yell at me to stop screaming and would whip harder. I passed out, blood running down my back into the spotless white tile.

I woke up groggy and in pain. My back screamed and I didn't dare look at it. I walked into the bathroom and bent down to get bandages from the cupboard under the sink. I screamed, blood running down my back.

I managed to get the bandages from under the sink and bandaged up my back, wincing and sucking in a breath every time the cloth touched my back.

I walked downstairs and he was at the door looking at me as I limped down he stairs.

"I'll be back tommorow and, do clean up the blood on the floor." He grinned evilly.

I can't do this with him anymore, but I have to. If I report him to the government they will put me in a foster home. I am not going in a foster home. This is the only memory of my parents I have left.

I cleaned up the blood on the floor and laid down on my bed. I stayed there until the late hours of the night.

In he morning I got up and went downstairs. Everything was clean and pristine just like it always was. And then I saw it.

Marcus's belt.

It was just laying there, all out in the open. Boy was that tempting. I hide or destroy the belt and no more beatings. He probably has more than one belt though, so this one probably won't make a difference. One is worth a try though.

I brought the belt up to my room and hid it under a loose floorboard under my dresser in the closet. He would never find it there.

_Page break_

The beatings were frequent now. Marcus would arrive at my house and beat me. Right before he left he would beat me. Sometimes he would leave his belt and I would hide it under the floorboard. When his happened he would arrive the next day without a belt, but with his fists. He would punch any skin he could reach, and if I cried out, he punched harder.

I rewrapped my bandages on my abckband went downstairs at about 9 o'clock. I was starving and had just gotten out of my restraints. Marcus has tied me to the bed because my hands had been claiming after he had dug his fingers into my scars.

Page break

I can't take this anymore! He is so selfish! He beats me just because his selfish son left him! I'm not going to be put into a girls home so I must endure the beating for another two years. I can't get away from him so...the next closest thing. My body.

I'll fight my way out. Overwhelm my senses till they shut down. His is the eye of the hurricane. This is the only way I can protect my parents legacy. ( **a/n those were totally Hamilton Lyrics. **_I'll write my way out...overwhelm them with honesty. This is the eye of the hurricane this is the only way I can protect my legacy. The reynold pamphlet..do do do) sorry. _

I can shut down my senses. Feel everything until I feel nothing. I will prevail. I am not weak. I will fight back, but peacefully so I don't get even more hurt. I will make sure Marcus doesn't suspect a thing.

I will survive. ( **Don't burst into song J. It's tempting but don't do it. I WILL SURVIVE YEAHHH. sorry. I give myself too many opportunities.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Years later:

I submerge my head under the water, rinsing the soapy suds from my hair as I take a bath in my hotel room. I am about halfway to New York in an airport hotel. As much as I love all the lavish treatment, I have to leave tommorow. This job is amazing with such high pay and low rent around HQ, it's a sweet deal.

I get out of the bath and dry off. I check my flight schedule to see if my flight has changed and it hasn't thank god. I put my phone down and get dressed. I'm not going anywhere today and I have to be comfortable when flying.

I throw on some sweatpants and a junkie T-shirt with my high top converse. I pack up the rest of my things that I needed for my last night here and zipped up my maroon suitcase.

I picked up my carry on bag and sighed. I loved this place, but there are too many bad memories in this state. Chicago will forever be my past but New York is my future.

I want to make He most of my last minutes in my apartment so I look around, brushing my fingertips on the countertops, reminiscing of how I had made so many meals I had taken the time and effort to make for Marcus. At first I wanted to genuinely ale the meals so I wouldn't get hurt any more than the bare minimum, but then it was how to crush up sleeping pills and mix them so Marcus doesn't taste or realize they are there.

I slide my fingers over the walls that I would lean on to support my little to nothing weight after Marcus would leave after teaching me a lesson during our monthly check-ins.

I check all the cabinets for a second time, making sure I left nothing behind, but I know I will have to leave soon. Marcus could show up at any time, and he will certainly **not** let me go. He would go crazy. He would think and say that I am weak and cowardly for not wanting to be a real woman, but I can't live like this. The bandages are crazy expensive and I don't make a lot of money and I'm always healing from beatings. If I move to New York, I won't have to help from beatings because here won't be any beatings.

I check my phone and see that my Uber is already waiting for me. I climb in, greet the driver and we head off towards the airport. I put on sunglasses and a beanie just in case Marcus happens to be here on some government official work...or something. Paranoia at its finest.

I get out of the taxi after paying the driver and leaving a tip. I had asked him to drive a bit faster since I was getting scared Marcus had placed a security camera outside of my apartment complex when he left one time or something.

I get through security without a hitch and find my gate. We are boarding in 15 minutes so I sit down and wait for more people to congregate in the waiting area.

I board my plane and wait for the plane to take off. I pull my phone out of my carry on and turn it to airplane mode because I don't want to interfere with the airplanes GPS.

**Page break**

I get off the plane, carrying my bag and quietly humming to myself as I think of how Marcus can't get to me now. Thinking this makes me have a bit of a mental argument. One side of me wants to believe that I have truly escaped Marcus, but the other side of me says, Oh Hell no you stupid girl.

I make my way to the baggage claim and pick up my lightweight maroon suitcase and walk it if the airport.

New York is busy all right. Everyone wants the same cab and will fight for he can when there is another one right behind it. I quietly wait in the back if he line for a taxi and observe people.

Some people are in a rush and are more on edge than others. They are the ones who cut and beg and plead to be let to the front of the line. Others are more laid back, like me and just go with the flow, going wherever everyone else does.

I get in my taxi and give the driver my address. He gives me a toothy grin and steps on the pedal quite hard. My head is slammed back into my headrest and I close my eyes, trying to get my new mini headache to cease.

The driver pulls up to the curb of the apartment complex and I pay him and get out very fast. I'm within walking distance of work so when I've saved up enough money, I suppose I'll buy a bike, so I don't have to take any more taxis that absolutely necessary.

I walk through the sliding doors of the complex and marvel in the chic style everything is. The attendant lady waves me over and I stride over to the desk.

"What's your name sweetheart" she asks. She is an older lady in her late 60's who had a very kind look and makes you feel right at home with a couple words and some cookies.

"Tris." I reply. I had dropped Beatrice the second I had left the house and into my new apartment. The name reminded me too much of Marcus and my past life.

" What a lovely name Sweetie. I'm Matilda and I have been working here for over 20 years. You are in room six, here is your key. She hands me a key, but doesn't stop talking." I'm already very wary of her, but I'm also wary with strangers.

" And then I graduated after 4 long years there" She finished. I nod my head, not knowing what else to say. We flush up at the desk and I head to the fourth floor, sixth room. I turn the key and open the door to my new life.

**———————————————————————**

**I am so so sorry guys! For updating so late at night and for not updating for three weeks. I have a schedule now. I will update this story every two weeks and my other story the week after. So basically you eh one chapter every Saturday, just from one out of two different stories! I'll update my other one next weekend. See you all soon!**


End file.
